Vehicle suspensions which support vehicle frames or bodies generally comprise axles bearing wheels in which the body weight is supported upon cushioning devices such as springs, shock absorbers, etc. positioned above the axles and in a manner in which the weight and absorption of shock are borne directly by the axles through said cushioning devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,105, the present inventor has described a vehicle suspension in which the wheels are carried excentrically by the axles in which the axles tend to rotate bodily about their axes in response to imposition of body weight and in which a cushioning device in the form of a spring or rubber boot is positioned between the axles to yieldably resist rotation of the axles and absorb horizontal compression.